


Please, Please Be Careful, Adam:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [29]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Concern/Concerned, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e14 Na Keiki A Kalaihaohia (The Children of Kalaihaohia), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam reports back to Steve & Danny about Recruiting Jesse into the new division, & they had some words, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Please, Please Be Careful, Adam:

*Summary: Adam reports back to Steve & Danny about Recruiting Jesse into the new division, & they had some words, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

"Thanks for this, Guys, It sometimes gets lonely in the house, I hate being there without Kono," Adam Noshimuri said, as he spoke of his wife, Officer Kono Kalakaua, who is battling a sex trafficking ring on the mainland, He went over to Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's House for dinner, their friends, at their invitation, & to check in on him.

 

"You are always welcome here, Adam, You know that", The Five-O Commander said, & Danny backed his lover up, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "We are here for you, You should know that by now". The Former Business Executive, & Yakuza Leader smiled, & said, "Mahalo, Brothers, I know". Then, They cleared up everything, & had dessert, where they talked business from that point on.

 

Adam explained what he found & discovered, He was making sure that he didn't leave out any details, He knew that this was important to Five-O, & he would do anything to make sure that the islands stay safe. Danny smirked, when Adam mentioned the new recruit, "So, Tell us about Jessie", & Adam smiled, & explained how he came across her.

 

"She has a lot of piss & vinegar in her, It's like she always has to prove something to herself, or to someone, I think she can be a great asset to Five-O all around, & to this new division", Steve said with a smile, "Can't wait to meet her", "Me too, Just please, please be careful, Adam, Okay ?", Adam nodded, & said, "I promise that I will". Then, They talked about more pleasant things.

 

When Adam finally left, "I hope we are making the right decision here, Babe, Cause when Kono comes back, & finds out her husband has been hurt doing this, She will be wearing our balls for earrings", Danny said with a concern look on his face. "Don't worry, Danno, I will be watching him like a hawk on my free time", & that made the blond feel better, They shared a kiss, & went right to bed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
